In the Shadows
by NikoriTomatoes
Summary: <html><head></head>Roxas is apparently the Child of Darkness. He had no friends up until he enters high school. He meets Axel, but how shall Axel change his life completely? AKUROKU I fail at Summaries... I'm sorry.</html>


**Rated T for the cussing. **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing in this fanfiction expect for my imagination. :D**

* * *

><p>My name is Roxas Strife. I have blond hair that's all spiked up along with dark blue eyes. I'm 14 years old and apparently my twin and I were the Child of Light and Darkness. I'm apparently the Child of Darkness. I don't smile a lot, or laugh a lot. I stay in my room almost all the time. I'm also alone at school. Sora tried to hang out with me, but I ended up sitting in the shade at school. He gave up and just left me. Around 8th grade people started to pick on me and bully me because I was a loner. My parents tried to cheer me up also, but they gave up years ago, or at least just my dad. Now a days they just ignore me, giving their attention to Sora.<p>

My twin was Sora Strife, he had spiky light brown hair and light blue eyes. Sora was the complete opposite of me, always smiling, hyper, and had a lot of friends. He apparently was the Child of Light. He always hung out with his friends, going to the beach or something, getting tanner. I always got paler and paler, and soon enough you couldn't even tell we were twins. Sora was the loved one apparently. He was always in the sun, while I was in the shadows, because nobody tried to pull me out, nobody ever notices me, nobody.

But you know, the only person who would really care for me was my Uncle Ven. But he moved to Radiant Gardens, leaving me alone in Twilight Town. Ven was only a couple of years older then me. He also looked like me, but I had pale skin and he didn't. But like I said, he moved to Radiant Garden.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Friends?<p>

* * *

><p>It was mine and Sora's first year in high school. Starting today we were freshman. I wonder if I would last until up to I would graduate. Maybe not, maybe the seniors would join in with beating me up. I sighed, getting the picture out of my mind. I grabbed my backpack, which had a couple of books in it and a new pack of baby wipes, just in case I start bleeding this time.<p>

I walked down to my shoes and put them on. I mumble a silent bye and opened the door, "Oh, Roxas. You're awake, oh you're leaving without Sora? How about having some breakfast first?" My mom stopped me as I was about to take a step outside the door. "…" I shook my head no and walked out, shutting the door behind me. I heard my mom give out a loud sigh and walking away from the door.

I began to slowly walk towards the gate. As I reached out I opened it, and entered the sidewalks. I looked through the window, watching Sora running around the house, probably heard from my mom that I was already leaving.

It was already a few blocks when I heard my name being called, "Roxasss! Wait up!" I looked back , seeing Sora running towards me. I turned forward and began to walk again.

"Aww, come on Roxas! You could at least just wait for me!" Sora pouted, as I began to speed up. Sora gave up once his friend Riku arrived.

It took around a 20 minute walk from my house to my school. I begin to walk towards the homeroom I was put in, Room 1A. As I entered the room, I saw a few people I recognized, and almost all of them was the people who bullied me, well besides one. Namine.

Namine was a quiet girl who hated fights, but she was a good artist. Namine had light blond hair and baby blue eyes, she also had 2 older sisters, Xion and Kairi. These three were triplets. Xion was also a quiet girl with black hair and baby blue eyes. Kairi was the oldest and the complete opposite of both of them. She had brown hair that almost looked red. She was more outgoing and a lot of people liked her and that was the only reason they didn't bother either of Xion and Namine.

I sat near Namine, since all the other seats were taken. "Hey." I quietly say to Namine. "Ah, hello Roxas." She smiled brightly at me. I looked down at her desk. It seemed that she was drawing something. She caught me staring at her paper, "Ah, Roxas! I was wondering if you think the picture was okay." She held up her picture towards me.

I got a better look at what she was drawing. It looked like a forest with a lake in the middle. The whole picture looked real to me. "It's…good…" I mumble quickly. Namine blushed lightly and said "Thank you." and began to add even more detail to her picture. I continue to watch her draw until the teacher got here.

"Alright class, sorry for the delay." She smiled politely at us. "You guys are all freshman, am I right?" A lot of people replied with "Yeah, isn't it awesome?" Or "Yup. We're all freshman." The teacher smiled once again "Good. Well welcome to Destiny High School. I hope you guys have a wonderful year here, a lot of people do. My name is Miss Hall. I will be your homeroom teacher as you know already." the teacher introduced herself. She began to take role.

"Roxas Strife?"

"Here." I raised my hand, just in case she didn't hear me. She checked off my name and continued taking roll. Once she finished she assigned us to our lockers. I got a top locker, which was right onto of Namine's locker. I sighed in relief, cause if it was one of the people who liked to bully me I would have been punched until I left my locker. She then gave us our schedules. I looked over it quickly. Thank god it had a map along with it.

The bell rang for the next period and everyone left the room in a hurry.

- Time skip towards end of school. -

"Roxas!" I heard Sora's voice from behind me, and I turned around. "What?" I ask Sora. "I was just wondering if you could walk home alone today! Riku and Kairi are going somewhere and I want to join them. Already asked dad and he said yes. You may go somewhere too as from what mom said. Want to join us?"

I shook my head, I just wanted to go back into my room, turn on my reading lamp and do my homework, take a shower then go to sleep early, and maybe eat something too. "Aww, okay Roxas. Have a safe walk home." And Sora was off. I sighed, and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Well, why isn't it Roxas Strife?" a familiar voice said. I opened my eyes, seeing the group that had bullied me in 8th grade. Shit they found me. "What do you want Nick?" I frowned, "Oh. Nothing. Just wanted to see you Strife." Nick smiled at me, his eyes were watching me like a carnivore about to get it's prey. "Well, if you don't mind you could just shut up and move aside." He growled, "Don't get cocky Strife. I just wanted to play with you. But apparently you're not being very friendly at the moment." I raised an eyebrow "Play?"

Nick grinned, "Yeah. And I brought my cousin who's a senior here. He came along with his friends. You should be happy." He gave me a smile. He stepped aside and revealed a senior who had blond hair and blue eyes. "Strife was it?" He crackled his knuckles and gave me a grin. Shit, I'm totally screwed.

"It seems you weren't to nice to my cousin. I'll give you a punishment for being mean to him. By the way, my names Sifer." His grin got wider as his friend gave him a wooden baseball bat. A couple of kids began to grab my arms and legs so I would get away. I was really screwed now. He began to hit me a couple of times before saying "If you say sorry to Nick now, then maybe I'll forgive you. And if you don't, it'll get worse from here on."

I glared at him "N-no." I managed to say. He frowned and began to hit me harder. And each time he asked, I didn't reply and he began to hit harder and harder each time. The wooden baseball bat soon broke after 15 minutes of beating the crap out of me. I was bleeding badly, but for all of the 15 minutes I hadn't screamed at all. He frowned at this.

He whispered to his friend to bring something over. I couldn't hear what. His friend gave him something, but I couldn't make out what. Then I felt something cold push against my skin. I then realized he had a knife. He ran the knife on my arm and I gave a small scream of pain. He smirked "That's more like it."

He began to cut one arm over and over again. "Why don't you say Sorry now?" He asked, I didn't answer, I was to tired, I began to slowly close my eyes, but he noticed this. "Aw, don't go to sleep now." And he moved onto my other arm. As he was about to cut it, somebody came to my rescue.

"SEIFER!" The voice was close by, "Oh shit. It's Axel. Come on guys." And they ran off and left me on the floor. I tried to stay awake, trying not to close my eyes. The guy, Axel as Seifer said, rushed over to me.

"Hey you okay?" After I didn't respond, Axel picked me up bridal style **(A/N Omg, I had to do that. )**. I blushed slightly. "P-put me do-down." I managed to say. He looked down on me, "No. We're going to my house to fix you up." He glanced at my arm.

"I'm f-fine! Re-really!"

"No you're not from my point of view. You're coming if you like it or not."

I grumbled a fine and he smiled, "My name's Axel by the way." he introduced himself as he walked to his house. "Mines Roxas…" I mumbled. "Well, it's nice to meet you Roxas!"

"Y-yeah…You too…and T-tha-thanks…" I said before my eyes closed.

* * *

><p>I woke up and found myself in a room. I was lying on a bed, which was pretty nice and comfy. I got up and looked at my arm. It was all bandaged up. I got up from the bed and found out that I was all changed too. I open the door out of the bedroom and make my way to the living room, or I think it was. "Finally awake eh?" Axel looked at me, "Y-yeah…"<p>

He smiles at me warmly, "Well I already called your parents using your cell phone. I told them I was a friend and if you could stay over for the night. They agreed. I didn't tell them anything about you being bullied or anything."

I nod, "It's not like they would care anyways…" I quickly mumble to myself. "Excuse me?" Axel raised an eyebrow, "Oh nothing." We continue to stare at each other for about a minute. "An-anyways… why did you save me anyways?" I broke the silence with the question. "Oh, that's easy. Because starting today we're friends!" I tilted my head, "Friends?" Axel stared at me, "What?" I blinked, "I-I don't have any friends…" I quickly mumble. Axel grins, "Well starting today you do!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yay! New Story. It's 2,000 (Yes exactly) words (Don't count the A/N And disclaimers xP) And sorry if it doesn't make sense (especially the ending) I got really tired. TT3TT And I'm not good at some of the scenes. ;n; By the way... I need some extra pairings and... I need a last name for Axel. :D **

**BTW Sorry if I spell anything wrong. I don't wanna go checking if it's right or not. ;n; (Again I'm tired. It's like 11 PM and It's a school day.)**

**And please review. :D  
><strong>


End file.
